The Past Becomes The Present
by YESSS
Summary: Jane Rizzoli finds a woman on the autopsy table from her past. The only person that knew about her and this woman was Frankie. How is Jane going to deal with this heartbreak and to tell her family and friends the biggest secret she has had to keep secret? How is Maura going to react?
1. Seeing Her on the Table

I woke up in the guest bedroom of my best friends house to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I looked over to the clock on the bedside table to check what time it was. 7:30 in the morning and Maura was already in the kitchen banging dishes. I pulled my clothes for work out of the overnight bag that I had packed. I walked into the kitchen to see Maura washing to the dishes that my mother had just used to make bunny pancakes.

"Well good morning Jane!" She caught sight of me and handed me my freshly made coffee.

"Morning. How can you be so excited and awake at 7:45 in the morning? and Ma, bunny pancakes? really?! I'm not seven." I spoke while bringing the coffee to my lips and glaring at my mother.

"Well I did some yoga before I made your coffee and I think bunny pancakes are wonderful. Angela, they are very cute." She said as she looked over at my mother.

"Maur, don't encourage her." I responded.

"Well thank you Maura. At least someone here enjoys my specially made bunny pancakes." She said with a hurt look on her face as she helped dry the dishes that Maura handed to her.

"Ma, I didn't mean for-" Before I could finish my sentence, my phone started to vibrate at the same moment that Maura's did. I picked it up and answered it.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

I left my mother with half eaten bunny pancakes without the ears.

"Bye Angela!"

"Bye girls!" She responded.

"Bye Ma" I called to her while walking out the door and getting into my car.

I decided to go down to the station to finish paperwork that had piled up. Frankie said he would take my place. Maura went right to the crime scene. An hour or more went by when I saw Frankie walk into the room, staring at the stack of papers that I have with a grin on his face.

"What?" I ask him. He's silent for what felt like a long period of time and just shakes his head. He continues to keep the grin on his face until I turn away. I decided to go back to my paperwork so I could go back working in the field. Another hour went by and I heard a vibration. I looked over at Korsak. He looks over and rolls his eyes.

"Jane, do you even think I know how to use a phone?" He said with a small smirk and a laugh. I flip through all the papers to find my phone at the bottom of the pile. It's a text from Maura. I open it.

 **Jane, come to the autopsy room so I can update you on the case. xoxo Maur**

I type back:

 **Ok, be down there soon. I have a small amount of paperwork left but I can put that off a little. - J**

I got up and walked to the autopsy room. When I arrived and walked through the doors, I found Maura hovered over the lifeless body. Maura began to talk.

"So we don't know who this girl is. No ID with her when we found her." She said while still hovering and writing things down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, fill me in about the case. About the things that you do kn-" I stopped talking when Maura moved away from the body so that I could see that this lifeless body was someone from my past.

"Allyson Walker." I said.

"What?" Maura asked while tilting her head to the side, confused.

"Her name is Allyson Walker." I respond while I turn away from her and walk through the doors with tears welled up inside my eyes, about to fall down my cheeks.


	2. This Isn't Real

I run to the nearest bathroom and lock the door. I slid down the wall and feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I then take my phone out and realized that Frankie has texted me.

 **Jane, where are you? Mom is asking for you.**

I text him back.

 **I will be right there. Give me five minutes.**

I washed my face and made sure it didn't look like I had just cried. I walked out of the bathroom back to the squad room. Before I can sit down, Korsak yells to me.

"Jane, go home. Frankie says you need the day to rest. Take the day."

"What? I'm fine." I resist even though I know I do need to go home.

"That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order. Jane, go home. Get some rest. Take the weekend and be back on monday." Korsak was serious, and he knew that I needed some time even if he didn't know the exact details.

"Okay. Thank you. See you monday." I say while gathering the papers and my coat.

I head out the door and head home to Jo Friday. I walk in the door and I see a letter under my door. I pick it up and close the door.

 **Jane,**

 **I came by your apartment this morning but you weren't here. So I decided to leave a note for you. I wanted to talk to you about how we left things. I know I am rarely here but I miss you and I need you. Please email me or text or call me before I leave the country again.**

 **Yours Always,**

 **Casey**

I took the note along with my laptop and relaxed on my bed. I opened up my laptop and opened the folder that said **AW+JR=3**. I looked at the photos of the many times we had spent together. The many years we had loved one another even if we weren't together at the time. I heard a knock at the door but I decided to ignore it. Then my phone began to ring. It was Frankie. I answered it.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know you're in there. Let me in." He responded while knocking on my door. There must have been ten seconds of silence before I heard him talk again.

"Please let me in." He asked in a whisper tone of voice.

I closed my laptop and raised myself from the indent of my bed that I had just made. I walked to my door and opened it to see my little brother looking at me with a pizza box in hand.

"Since you have pizza, you can come in." I said while allowing him to walk all the way into my apartment. We head straight to the couch. We sat there in silence for a while eating pizza. I started off the conversation.

"Why didn't you let me know that it was Allyson? If you knew you should have told me!" I was getting all worked up and the tears started to fall down my face.

"When I was at the crime scene, Korsak told me to look around for any evidence. I never got a chance to look at the body. When I got back to where the she was, Maura had already covered her up. I didn't get a chance to know it was Allyson until Maura came running to the squad room right after you saw her. She said you walked out after naming our Jane Doe. That's when I knew you were not going to be okay. I told Korsak that you needed to go home. Maura has no clue way you had such a sad and hurt reaction to that name and-"

"You didn't tell her, right?!" I interrupted him.

"Of Course not. I am just surprised you never told Maura about your first love that lasted all through your twenties and maybe even still now. Jane, if you want to talk about Allyson, you can. I'm here. I also know that mom would be too." Frankie spoke with a softer, heartfelt voice.

"I didn't know how to tell Maura. Maura is the closest friend that I have ever had and I didn't want to scare her away. And I wasn't sure if mom could handle that. Especially not dad." I responded while I put my head on a pillow.

"I don't think Maura would run away from your friendship. And mom can handle anything. It might take time, but she can handle it. But I definitely think that you should tell Maura about this. She was really concerned about you today. Sooner or later she's going to ask about it." Frankie said while eating the last piece of pizza.

"I know. I will tell her, I just need time. Please don't tell anyone until I am ready." I asked Frankie hoping that he would respect this.

"Of course. But you better do it soon. I've noticed that Maura has texted you three times in the past 15 minutes." He said and picked up the phone to hand to me.

"Text or call her tonight. She's worried." He said as he got up to get an extra blanket for himself.

"Thank you for staying the night and talking to me about this. I will text her tonight." I walked out of the room and closed my door. I opened the first message from Maura.

 **Jane, are you okay? Let me know. Maur**

Then I opened the second text.

 **Please let me know before you go to bed!**

Then I opened the third.

 **JANE PLEASE SOMEHOW LET ME KNOW THAT I DIDN'T HURT YOU IN ANY WAY!**

I started to type the message back to Maura.

 **Hey, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before I went home. Thank you for talking to Frankie. I will talk to you about this soon, I just need time. I'm heading to bed. xoxo Jane**

I put my phone on the charger and went to say goodnight to Frankie. He was fast asleep on the couch snoring. I walked into my room and fell asleep with Jo Friday by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke to the loud sound of snoring and remembered that my brother had slept over. The events that had occurred the day before were still playing in my head. The anxiety and anger that I had felt seeing Allyson's body, still and lifeless. I looked down to my phone and picked it up. I wanted answers to why this happened to her. I decided to text Maura to see if she was up.

 **Maur, you up? I'm a little restless and wanted to know if you wanted to go for a jog before you went to work. Let me know and I'll pick you up. xoxo Jane**

I placed my phone on my bedside table and opened my laptop that was still on the bed. The screen lit up and pictures of the adventures that I had taken with Allyson had stayed open since I left them last night. I decided to close the folder and not think about what had happened. I layed back down and listened to the bird calls outside. I closed my eyes and rested. Some time had passed and I heard a ding come from my laptop. I sat up and saw that Casey had sent me a message on Skype.

 **Jane, I left a note by your door yesterday. I don't know if you got it, but I'd like to see you again. Maybe we can work things out, I know I would like that. I love you. Casey**

I was not in the mood to talk to Casey. I didn't want to answer so I ignored the message and cuddled with Jo Friday. A knock came at the door. It was Frankie.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I'm heading to the station. I just wanted to let you know that." He said while leaning against the door frame.

"You didn't wake me up. I was having a hard time sleeping. Have fun at work. Let me know what you find out about the death of Allyson." Right when I said those words, tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't know how I could continue without seeing her, without breathing her in when she gave me a hug. Frankie must have seen the lost look on my face, he came over and sat next to me.

"I know. I'll do the best I can. You just need to take the few days that you have of and relax. Think of the happy times with her." Frankie said while glancing at the clock. I noticed the look on his face when he saw what time it was.

"Jane, I gotta go to work. I wish I could be here with you but-"

"It's okay. Frankie, It's okay. I understand. Now go before you get fired." He smirked and kissed me on the forehead before walking out. I heard the door shut and then silence. Silence for what felt like hours. I didn't want to get out of bed. I didn't want to do anything. Everything made me think of her. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that I heard my bedroom door open. Then footsteps that sounded like someone with five inch high heels. Maura. I knew it was her. I felt another body sit on my bed.

"Maura?" I asked while moving so I could see her, hoping that it was actually her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Who else wears five inch heels?" I asked while pointing to her shiny red heels.

"A lot of people. They are actually four inches. Heels are not only designed for look but they are-"

"Maura." I glared and rolled my eyes at her. She continued to speak.

"But that's not why I'm here. I want to talk. Are you up for that?" She asked moving her body so she could lay down next to me.

"I guess so. But first I need coffee!" I said while standing up and leaving my room to make coffee. I had already left the room when Maura started talking.

"Okay. First coffee, then we talk." She spoke while leaving the room.


	4. The Moment of Truth

While sitting in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, Maura kept biting her lip, wondering when a good time to ask about my past lover would be.

"Jane, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I will wait whenever you're ready." Maura broke the awkward silence.

I got up and walked over to the coffee. I picked it up and motioned for her to follow me to the couch. We both sat down waiting for me to speak.

"Okay. I met Allyson the summer before I joined Boston Police Department Academy. I went to a party with Frankie and I saw her. I was instantly drawn to her. I don't know why, I just was. I ended up becoming really great friends with her, and soon started dating her. We kept our relationship secret because I wasn't ready to tell my parents or my brothers. I finally told Frankie after seeing Allyson for about nine months." I continued to talk to Maura about how I felt about Allyson. "Frankie told me that he knew that I was dating her. I asked him how he knew and he told me that sometimes I didn't do a great job at wiping the lipstick off of my neck." Maura laughed at this and continued to listen with her full attention. "We dated for 5 years, until I was 25. She moved to California to focus on her acting career. She asked me to go with her, but I told her that I couldn't leave my job. We both were devastated that we had to end the relationship. She would return every so often to see me. When she came to see me we would have a week long relationship, but I knew that she had to leave for California again. Every time it killed me. Frankie would always be there for me, and eventually I knew that I couldn't take the sadness that I had when she left." I started to tear up leaving Maura to go and grab a box of tissues.

"Here." She said while handing me the tissue box.

"She was the only female friend that I had, but then I met you and you became my best female friend. She was the only person that I have truly ever loved in a romantic way. I don't think I will ever forget her. That's why I had such a sad reaction to seeing her on the table." I looked up at Maura to see how she was taking in this new information that I never told her. "Maura?" I looked into her eyes.

"Yes Jane." She responded while wiping the tears that had escaped down my face.

"I'm sorry I never told you about this. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to lose you." I said.

"Jane, you wouldn't lose me over something like this. I wish that you would've told me before, but you needed to say this on your own time, your own speed. But can I ask you something?" Maura asked while putting her legs up on the couch.

"Yes, you can ask me anything." I responded with a touch on the shoulder.

"How did Angela never know that you were dating Allyson? I would've assumed that she would've noticed something like that." Maura asked while she reached for her phone.

"She probably does know. I've just never actually told her. She does seem to pry into my love life and she tried to set me up with different men throughout the time I dated Allyson." Jane said while picking up her phone. "Do you remember last week when we were working overtime and we fell asleep on my bed?" I asked her while looking through my texts.

"Yes. We were exhausted. Why are you bringing this up?" Maura asked while tilting her head confused.

"Well she texted me that morning after and... Here, just read it." I said as I gave her my phone with the text and the picture message.

 **Jane,**

 **I know you didn't want to be hurt anymore, but I came to see you last night and saw another woman with golden blonde hair sleeping next to you in bed. You two fit together perfectly. And Jane, this time you weren't the big spoon. You looked really happy and very peaceful. I know that we have been long broken up, but it made me jealous. She is so pretty and very lucky to be your girlfriend. But I do have to say, do you want to be dating the Chief M.E? A co-worker? I love you and always will. My first love and my last. Goodbye Jane, take care. - Allyson**

"We spooned?" Maura looked confused and laughed. She handed the phone back.

"I guess so... But this was a week before the murder. She was here in my apartment. I didn't think she kept the key that I gave her years ago. But she called you my girlfriend..." I responded while we both laughed.

"Yes she did. I'm glad you told me about her. It really means a lot to me that you trust me with this information. I hate to say this but you might have to come clean about your relationship with her, that might be a way to find out who did this to her."

"Oh... That would mean that everyone would know that I dated a girl and everyone's gossip would be right about me. I'm just nervous about this." I said while I put my head in Maura's lap.

"I know. I just think this would really help the case move forward." She said while playing with my hair.

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I am." she responded while giggling to herself.


	5. Trouble

That night I couldn't fall asleep. The thought of having to tell Korsak and my family that Allyson was someone that I knew. The next morning, I stayed in bed with Jo Friday, knowing that if I went into work, Korsak would send me straight home since it wasn't monday. It was 6:30am, so I decided to text Maura to see if she was awake.

 **Hey Maur, You up? If so, do you want to go out for coffee? I have something to ask you. xoxo Jane**

A few minutes passed before I heard a buzz from my phone.

 **Yeah, coffee sounds great! Meet me at our usual spot at 7:15**

I put clothes on and grabbed my keys before walking out of the house. I drove to the diner and parked my car. Since it was only 7:10, I waited in my car. I looked down to look at my phone to see if she had texted me. When I looked up, I saw someone who I was not in the mood to talk to. Casey was standing by the front entrance staring at me. He began to walk towards me.

"Crap! No I don't want to talk to you!" I whispered under my breath. He tapped on the window for me to unlock the car. I decided that I would get out to talk to him. I turned the car off and pulled myself out.

"What do you want Casey?" I asked him trying to keep myself calm.

"I wanted to talk to you before I left today. Just give me five minutes, then you don't have to ever see my again if that is what you want." He asked.

"Fine." I said while seeing Maura pull into the parking lot.

"Okay, I know that we didn't work out because of traveling and long distances, but what if I came back to the United States as a permanent place? Could our relationship work then? he asked with hope in his eyes. I took a deep breath and began to respond.

"Casey... Yes, we didn't work because of distance, but we also didn't work because of other things. We just-, it just-, it just didn't work." I spoke while Maura stayed in her car, watching what was happening.

"Jane, I miss you and I love you. You don't think it could work ever?" He continued to ask.

"I'm positive. We're completely done, and now isn't a good time in my life to be talking about this." I said while moving past Casey and to Maura's car.

"Because of Maura?" He asked.

"What? No." I responded and turned away.

"Is it because of her? Because of that girl you were with? What's her name... Allyson?" He asked. I turned around with a very confused face.

"What do you know about her? She had nothing to do with the end of our relationship. And how do you even know about her?!" I asked while I forcefully pushed and pinned his body against my car. This movement made Maura get out of her car and race towards us.

"Before we started dating, I saw you with this girl. You were happy. You had told me that you had just gotten out of a relationship and your heart was broken. I knew you were talking about her. At the end of our relationship, I saw you with her at a restaurant. You were holding her hand and you gave her the look." He explained.

"What look?" I asked while still pinning him against my car.

"The look you never gave me. The look of love. I thought I could win you back but you were too far gone into the arms of Allyson's. And so I gave up for a while." He said while I loosened my grip on his jacket.

"You saw us? I started to see her again when you walked away. We were done then, and we are done now." I said while I let go of Casey and walked into the diner with Maura following behind me.

"Jane! Wait, we can fix this" He yelled. I was already in the diner ignoring his calls. I picked the booth that we always sit in. Maura just sat in silence. She finally decided to speak.

"Can I just say that I have never seen you this upset in the years that I have known you. You must have really, really, really loved her." She said while taking my hand, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah. I really did. I thought that seeing her again would make me forget that how she would leave me again for California. But this time she didn't. I was too afraid that she would, so I broke it off with her. I just thought that leaving her would save me the pain, and it did for a while until she texted me the picture of us. She always thought that I may have liked you. I always told her she was the one I loved." I said while sipping my coffee that the waiter had placed on the table.

"She really thought that we were together? What made her think that?" Maura asked while tilting her head.

"I mean a lot of people have assumed that. We just have this closeness that most friends don't have." I said while realizing that my coffee was getting cold and that her hand was still on mine.

"I guess. I mean I've never had a close friend like you. Well maybe ever. Wait, you had to ask me something. What was it?" She spoke while taking her hand away from mine to take a sip of her Green Tea.

"Oh yeah, I don't want anyone knowing that I know Allyson yet because I want to be able to see her family."

"Jane-"

"I know I should tell Korsak, but I need to see her family. I got so close to them and I need this to start healing. Please Maura, don't tell anyone yet. Let me see her family." I asked almost begging to her. I payed for the check and we stood up.

"Okay, but you know how I am with lying. I can't do it, I break out in hives! So we need to figure out a way to get me out of the room if anything is asked. You have to be in charge of that. Okay?" She asked while biting on her lip.

"Okay! Thank you so much! I love you so much!" I said as a rushed into hug her, almost knocking her over.

'You're welcome! You know, if you continue to hug me like this, people will start to believe the gossip about us." She responded while laughing with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shush and enjoy my hug because it wont happen again for a while!" I said while also laughing.


	6. Mama Bear Time

The next couple of days rushed by with visits from Frankie and Maura. Sunday night when I was throwing the leftover chinese food in the trash, I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and looked through the peep hole to see that it was my mother. I had been dreading this moment since I saw Allyson was on that table. I opened the door and allowed my mother inside of the apartment.

"Jane, why have you been at the station? I have been wanting to come and ask you since Friday, but Frankie talked me out of it. What's going on with you?" She asked with a concerned but also stern looking face. I didn't want to tell her. I was worried about what she would think. My mother stood near the couch while I sat down on it and took a deep breath, I started to speak.

"Uh, well... I..." I stopped speaking, now knowing how to go on and tell her that I was in love with a woman.

"What Jane?! You're worrying me!" She realized that this was something really important, she sat down next to me giving me space.

"Okay, about ten years or more ago, I met a someone and I fell in love." I paused thinking that my mother would interrupt, but she stayed still waiting until I was done talking. "This someone was a woman, her name was Allyson Walker." I continued to tell her about my time with Allyson and about seeing her lying lifeless on Maura's autopsy table. When I gave her a time to talk, she took the chance.

"Wow... This is a lot of information to hear about in one moment, and I'm so sorry about this. If you had told me, I would have been there for you. I didn't know that this case was so close to you. Janie, why did you keep this hidden for so long?" She wondered.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like me the same. I know that that probably wouldn't have happened, but I was worried. I didn't want my family thinking of me as any different because I am still me, I just fell in love with a girl. I was afraid, I was worried and those emotions kept me from telling you for years. I'm sorry Ma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I continued to tell her more about the times with Allyson and she listened with all of her. I cried and I laughed with her, I allowed myself to be seen in a different way by my mother. Not in a negative way, but in a way that created a deeper bond with one another. I also began to tell her my thoughts about seeing Allyson's family.

"I know that I probably shouldn't, but I need to see them and find out more to why she is dead. I already talked to Maura about this, and I don't want the whole department to know about this yet. Just give me a few more days." I talked and talked to my mother. I got up and brought my laptop out and showed my mother photos with Allyson.

"Jane, thank you for telling me. I am glad that you were able to show me more about this and I will definitely be on board with you seeing her family. I'm going to head out, but I will see you tomorrow morning at the station. I love you Janie!" She said as she brought me into a big hug.

"Ugh, Ma!" I tried pushing her off but it was no use, I was stuck in the big bear hug that she was giving me. When she released we said our goodbyes and she walked out of my apartment.


	7. Passed On

When I woke up the next morning, I wanted to go for a jog. I decided that I would jog to Maura's house and catch a ride with her. I texted her letting her know not to leave without me.

 **Maura, I'm jogging to your house so don't leave for work without me.**

I got a text back from her.

 **Okay. Will be waiting on the couch. - M**

I arrived to her house and walked through the front door to see her sitting where she said she would be, on the couch reading more about the case. I walked over and sat down next to her. I began to talk.

"Maura, I want to thank you for all that you have done on this case. I know I haven't been much help-" She interrupted me.

"Jane, you didn't have to be much help on this case. You had a personal experience and you couldn't handle that. I understand and I want you to know that I will always be here to help you through these tough times."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate that. These past week has been so hectic. With Casey and the case, it's been so insane." I said while remembering that I haven't told her everything about Casey.

"What about Casey? Do you mind telling me about what's going on with him now?" She asked.

"Well actually nothing's going on. I think we're done completely. He went back to wherever he is now, and I haven't heard from him since. I think that the Casey part of me is done." I said while realizing that throughout my relationship with him, I almost married him and could've had his baby.

"Well that's a good thing. Right? I mean you seemed to be done with him even before he left you. Am I right about that?" She said, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"I mean yes and no. I had many good times with him, but I wasn't happy with him. I think I became so attached to him that I was afraid what I would do if I had left him. But I think it all worked out."

"I think so too. I'm glad that you think so too. This means that you're ready to move on with your life." She was happy about this.

"Okay, enough of this serious, heartfelt talk, I'm ready to hear about the case. How did it happen?" I asked while she knew that I could only handle some heart to heart talks. She looked down to her papers and began to talk.

"Well, she was-" She stopped talking and looked up from the papers. She closed the file and looked into my eyes.

"What?" I asked her wondering why she stopped talking.

"Are you sure that you really want to hear about it? Do you think that you're ready?" She asked wondering if I was truly wanting to know.

"Yes. Please tell me." I asked while she nodded her head and opened the file back up.

"She had alcohol and drugs in her system-"

"So it was a suicide?" I asked thinking that she wouldn't have done that.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I looked closer and I noticed that there was a light bruise colored mark around her wrists and was a struggle. Three other people were with her the night she died." Maura handed over the file.

"So this was a murder. I feel terrible, if I had just stayed with her, then none of this would have happened."

"Jane, listen to me. This is not your fault. Don't ever this that this is your fault." Maura said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know, but do you think that she would be alive today if I was still with her?" I asked.

"Honestly, no. They found large amounts of cash in her safe at her house. They also found drugs. Jane, she was involved in the drug business. Did you know anything about this?" Maura talked while I had trouble taking in all of the information.

"No, this is all new information. If I'd known, then I would have told you. Do you think that she was killed by her boss?"

"I belive so. We passed this case on to the FED's. It's not our case anymore, all we can do now is to talk to the family and to be updated. But for now, we move on." Maura said while taking the file back and putting it back into her bag.

"So that's it? We're done with this case? Maura, how could you let this happen?" I started to ask many questions and began to work myself up.

"Jane, I had to. If I didn't, I could be risking my job. They said they would update us, but today we have to talk to her family and tell them what we know. Would you like to come?" She asked.

"Will Korsak allow it?" I asked wondering if he gave the okay for me to go.

"He never found out about your relationship with her, and the case has been passed on. You may be able to keep it a secret from them. That's if you want to still keep it a secret." She said while handing me a post-it with an address on it.

"I do still want to keep it secret, at least for now." I said while taking the post-it, even though I knew the way to Allyson's parents house.

"Okay, that's fine. Whatever you need."

"Thank you. Let's go." I said while grabbing my jacket and keys and we left her house and got into her car.


	8. Case Closed

We arrived to a brick building on the corner of a street. The feelings and memories rushing back to me. Maura looked at me and decided to wait in the car until I was ready to continue. We sat in silence and listened to the humming of the motor.

"Maura..."

"Yes Jane?" She asked turning off the car and looking at me.

"The last time I was here, was a christmas celebration five years ago. I grew so close to them. Can you do most of the talking about the case?" I asked not knowing if I would be able to tell Allyson's family about her death.

"Of course I will. Are you sure you want to come in?" She asked making sure that I knew that we could always turn around and go back to her place.

"Let's just go." I said getting out of the car.

"Okay." We both walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to show a face that I have not seen in a long time. It was Allyson's mother. When she saw me, she raced into give me a big hug.

"Jane! I thought I would never see you again." Allyson's mother, Bethany said as she realized I wasn't alone. Maura began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. I work with Jane, but as the Chief Medical Examiner. I-" She was interrupted before she could explain our visit.

"You look familiar." She looked at both of us. "Oh, I know where I know you from. Allyson showed me a picture of you. She thought you two were a couple and she got very upset about it." She explained. I decided to speak about that.

"Um, we're not together, she's just my best friend." I said looking at Maura.

"Yes, we're here-" Bethany interrupted her once more.

"Oh, this is about Allyson. Please do come in." She said while opening the door and motioning for us to come in. As we walked in, I noticed that the rooms had stayed the same since I had last walked through them five years ago. We sat down in the living room and talked for a long time. Maura explained the case and I noticed a tear fall down Bethany's face. I moved next to her on the couch. She turned towards me and started talking.

"Jane, you know she told me that she fell in love with you the moment she laid eyes on you. I know that's what everyone says, but she really did. She also told me that she wanted to marry you, but she decided to pursue her career instead." She continued to talk while the memories of the years that I had spent with Allyson and her family flowed through my mind. A few hours went by while Maura learned a lot about my relationship. Maura's phone rang. She looked down to see who it was,.

"I'm so sorry, I have to take this." She said as she got up from the chair and answered the phone. "Dr. Maura Isles speaking." I talked to Bethany while Maura was on the phone.

"I'm very proud of you for following your dream and becoming a detective. You've become a very bright young lady and you made my daughter very happy. I want you to know will always be with you, even though she's not alive, she will always be with 'll be in here." She said while motioning towards my heart.

"Thank you. That mean a lot." I said while Maura walked back into the room. I turned to Maura.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Korsak. He wants us back." She turned to Bethany. "I'm so sorry about Allyson. I really am. From what I heard, she sounded like an incredible woman." Bethany nodded and thanked her for coming by. It was my turn to speak.

"Bethany, It was so very nice to see you again. I wish that it wasn't under these circumstances. I hope to keep in touch." I said as I went into hug her. I wrote down my number so we could talk again soon.

"It was nice to see you again, but we can't wait another five years to see one another." She spoke and I left to get in the car. When Maura and I arrived back at the station, Korsak was sitting at his desk. He turned to see us walk in.

"How was telling the family?" He asked.

"Well... it was..."

"It was what Jane?" He asked wondering why I couldn't get the words out.

"It was...-" Maura interrupted me.

"It's always the worst part of the job, but at least they get some closure." She said. Korsak nodded and walked out of the room.

"Thanks Maura. I don't know why I couldn't talk."

"Because you couldn't lie to Korsak." Maura responded.

"So then why could you? I thought you couldn't lie at all?"

"I didn't lie, I just told him the truth about all cases. So it technically wasn't lying." She said as she sat down at my desk and opened her email. We spent a few minutes in silence until Maura broke it.

"Jane, the FED's emailed me the full case file, would you like to know all the details?" She asked and I nodded. "Okay, she was involved in the drug business. Her boss found out that she had taken some money to pay her bills and couldn't pay him in time."

"So they killed her because she couldn't pay them in time. If I had known, I would have told her to get out or to have never been in that business in the first place. I wish that they arrested them. Did they?" I asked hoping that it would be in the file.

"Yes, they're all arrested and will never, ever hurt another person." She looked up from the file and smiled at me.

"So this case is done." I said.

"Yes, this case is closed." She said.

"Let's go get a drink, I think we need it." She said and we both got up and headed to the Dirty Robber.


	9. The Goodnight Talks

The next few weeks went by quickly knowing that the people who had hurt Allyson were behind bars. I still had questions to why she would go into the drug business. She had always told me that she was against drugs.

"How're you holding up?" Maura asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm doing a lot better. I'm glad that I have the love and support from my friends and family.

"Your family will always be there for you, especially your mother." Maura said while sipping a glass full of red wine.

"I know that, but she can definitely be a pain in the butt sometimes, and nosey." I responded.

"Oh really? Doesn't that sound a little like you?" She said while she grinned.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I said, furrowing my brow. There was a knock at Maura's side door. Before either one of us had a chance to speak, the door was already opened.

"I thought I would be polite and knock." My mother said while getting herself a glass of water and sitting down in the chair next to us.

"Ma, to be polite, you have to wait for someone to answer the door." I said knowing that she usually just walks in without knocking.

"Well I didn't feel that polite." She said while the three of us laughed. "So what're you two talking about?" She asked.

"Well I just told Jane that she loved by her family and friends, and Jane said that you were-"

"Very nice and that I love you!" I interrupted Maura.

"I highly doubt that she said that, but I will take that over some of the things she says to me." Angela said while looking at Maura.

"Hey! I'm not that bad to you." I blurted out.

"Sometimes." That was all she said before she started to stand up.

"I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go to bed. I will see you two tomorrow, bright and early for work." She said while walking out the door leaving the two of us alone to talk again. We sat there in silence, thinking about what tomorrow would be like.

"Jane..."

"Maura..." I responded looking back at her.

"I'm glad you're my friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend too Maura." We got up to go into her room and talked for another hour or so. When we were both ready to go to sleep, we got into our pajamas.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura said as she turned over to look at me.

"Goodnight Maura" I said and turned out the light. It was quiet, listening to one another's slow breathing. A few minutes went by.

"Jane?"

"Shhhh, go to sleep Maura. I love you, but go to sleep." Before falling asleep, I thought about how crazy the past couple of weeks had been. How I had lost the love of my life, but gained a closer relationship to my friends and family. I learned that you have to keep the relationships that you have close to you and never let them go until you can't hold on to them anymore.

"Ok. I love you too." Maura responded. That was the last thing that was said between us that night.

 **Sorry this chapter was extremely short, I just had to find a complete ending.**

 **Thank you for reading and all of the nice reviews! This was my first story that I have published on here, so I hope it wasn't that bad. I hope to write more. See you on my next story! :)**


End file.
